Hope for Something More
by Sora Hoshi
Summary: A disillusioned Harry who's now hunted by the press in both the muggle and magical world is invited to Jurassic Park. He arrives and almost immediately he realizes something is different. This is his story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope for Something More**

**Author: **Sora Hoshi

**Universe:** Harry Potter x Jurassic Park

**Rating:** T for swearing factor.

**Warnings: **Swearing, past Abused!Harry (not directly focused on), MAJOR OOCness, Post-Hogwarts, Uncaring-to-an-extent!Harry

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Jurassic Park. If I did…well I sure as heck wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** A disillusioned Harry who's now hunted by the press in both the muggle and magical world is invited to Jurassic Park. He arrives and almost immediately he realizes something is different. This is his story.

o…X…o

So…I don't know how popular this fic will be, just because of the crossover category…but hopefully those who read it will enjoy it! –Sora–

o…X…o

Harry glanced up at the five other passengers of the helicopter before looking back down at the dinosaur book the American ambassador for Britain had given him before he took off on the airplane. After Voldemort's defeat and Harry's forced return to the Dursley's, England soon found out about his treatment when he was accepted into the hospital with possible mortal injuries. His family history was discovered and as such the prime line case became even more well known.

After weeks of the news blaring out his touch and go health and the arrest and prompt trial of the three Dursleys, it finally started to settle down a bit. Reporters still hounded him, both in the Wizarding world, and now in the muggle world. That is, until the ambassador of the United States sent him an offer that seemed to be a perfect way to escape. As so, he found himself where he was now; on his way to see John Hammond's mysterious island.

Ignoring the people trying to make him join in the conversation, he continued to read his book on parsel magic, his wand tucked safely in his holster. "So Mr. Potter, why did the U.S. Ambassador ask a favor of me so you may come along?" Doctor Hammond asked, a cheerful grin still in place from when Harry had arrived at the airport. The attention of the four other adults was drawn to the petite teenager, who looked up again and raised his eyebrow.

"Visiting the park, what did you think?" He replied, smirking slightly at the frustrated look that passed over John's face before it disappeared again and he started to chatter on about the park again. He was tired, worn out and ready to sleep decently after the seven hour layover in New York.

The most recent landing in his history of landings on muggle flying vehicles was a bit rough, but nothing like riding a hippogriff, so he wasn't worried at all. Slipping out of the helicopter, he continued to follow the group to the cars, his book now packed away in his inner-extendable, feather-light charmed bag.

"Um…Alan…? Alan. This plant…it can't be here. It's extinct!" Ellie said, shoving her blond hair out of her eyes, her fingers tracing the leaf veins as she went. They were driving along a field now, taking a detour off the regular road.

"Holy…" The paleontologist murmured, not staring at the leaf, but the sight off to the groups left. Grasping around blindly for her head, he turned it so she could see what she was seeing.

"Now this is a new one." Harry whispered in amazement, remembering the lessons from primary school about dinosaurs.

Hearing indistinct murmurs, Harry's eyes tried to track the voices to where they were coming from, hoping he wasn't going crazy. Frowning as the voices grew more distant, he moved back to the cars, ready to get back to get to the headquarters of this place. He hadn't slept in quite some time, so he wanted to get there as soon as possible. He half believed he was in a waking sleep, or dreaming, except this just seemed too realistic.

Sighing in relief Harry climbed out of the jeep, "Is there a room set aside for me, because if it's ready, I wouldn't be opposed to taking a nap at the moment." He asked Director Hammond while stretching out.

"Ah yes, hold on…" John said as he summoned one of the workers nearby over to them. "Would you please show Mr. Potter to a room?" He asked with a smile, the man nodding and beckoning Harry to follow him to one of the prepared guest rooms.

Yawning, Harry shut the door to his temporary room. Exploring it proved interesting, as the room had a safari theme to it with live plants seemingly growing out of the ground. Slipping into the bathroom he grabbed a quick shower before changing into some comfortable clothes and collapsed face first onto the bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

Five hours later, someone pounded on the door, waking him abruptly from his sleep. "Wha's goin' on?" He called out sleepily, rubbing his eyes and yawning as his door flew open and shut just as quickly behind a panicked Ellie.

"Come on! We need to get back to the control room!" She said quickly, dragging him out of the nest of blankets he had snuggled himself into. Barely managing to grab his bag with everything in it before the duo were sprinting out the door, Harry scowled at the blonde's back. The dark look quickly changed to one of concern as he noticed her panicked looks around, the long barreled, double round shotgun she held one of her hand and his arm in the other, before they darted into the next hallway.

Five minutes later the two and many twisting hallways later, the two were red faced and behind the door to the computer headquarters.

"Okay. What the heck is going on?" The green eyed teen asked, roughly yanking his arm from the young woman's tight grip. He was confused and worried at the same time, glancing around the dark room and trying to figure out what was going on.

Hammond breathed a sigh of relief before turning back to the computer screen, concern written all over his features. A black male, surrounded by a small cloud of smoke murmured quietly about system diagnostics and code for the computer system.

An older man, who had opened and shut the door for Harry and Ellie, strolled forward, calmly explaining what had happened so far, to a growing more horrified by the minute, Harry.

"Robert, I, I wonder if perhaps you would be good enough to take a gas jeep and bring back my grandchildren." The old man asked, turning to look at the Kenyan game keeper's face.

"Sure." The Kenyan replied before he turned and strolled out the door.

"I'm going with him." Ellie called out as she quickly went to follow him.

"Me too." Harry said, frowning at the thought of a couple of children out there by themselves. He couldn't just sit by and wait for the group to get back! He had to do _something_.

"But you're–" John started to object, turning to look at the slight teen worriedly.

"Eighteen and legal. I can be of some use. I may have a talent or two that could come in handy." Harry said by way of reply.

Hammond opened his mouth as if to object, before closing it and nodding in understanding. "Be safe." He called out as Harry broke into a sprint to catch up to the two adults disappearing around the corner.

Catching up, he joined the two silent humans; listening to every sound he could for what may be something dangerous. Climbing into the jeep, the trio took off for the Tyrannosaurus-Rex's former pen.

A few minutes later, they found the devastated site. "Oh my God." Ellie murmured, fear lacing her every syllable. "Alan!" She screamed, trying to hear him if she could.

Meanwhile, Harry and Robert moved towards where the rest stop had been, all that was left now was a collapsed building. "I think…that's some of Gennaro (the lawyer)." The Kenyan announced, grimacing at the blood and gore.

"Here's another piece." Harry murmured, trying not to throw up at the sight of the wet chunks of former human spread about the ground. He had seen some disgusting things during his time in the Wizarding World, but nothing like this.

A groaning whimper emerged from a pile of leaves, which the duo had previously thought was just that. "Mr. Malcom?" Harry asked, frowning slightly as he voiced his confusion over the situation.

"Need to move…" Ian murmured almost deliriously, the pain from his leg starting to make him slip into shock now that he had woken up.

"What happened? Where's Alan? What about Lex and Tim?!" Ellie questioned almost hysterical with worry and horror over seeing parts of Donald Gennaro all over the place.

"Don' know. T-The 'Rex broke loose. We need to get out of here." The dark haired man groaned out. He was trying to sit up, forcing himself to stay awake by way of adrenaline and pure will.

Harry stepped away, moving off to investigate the area more, trying to find out what happened. Moving over to the broken fence, he leaned over the ledge, his eyes growing wide at the sight below. "I found the other Jeep!" He called out, his eyes fixed on the partially crushed car.

Ellie hurried over as soon as Malcom was securely set in the back of the gas-run vehicle. "Oh my God." She breathed in horror, before grabbing a broken power line and slipping down the side of the cliff.

As soon as she touched ground, she took off towards the car, desperately hoping the missing trio would be there. A forlorn cry emerged from her throat before she managed to clamp down on it, and call up to the other two. "They aren't here!" She managed to shout out, slowly making her way back to the power lines and start climbing back up.

Before she was half way up, Malcom noticed one of the puddles rippling with echo-steps. "You guys might want to move faster!" He called out, silently starting to hyperventilate; he did _not_ want to be some dino's dinner.

Harry booked it back into the jeep, wanting to get out of there before anything happened. Ellie and Robert scrambled in behind him, starting the jeep and tearing down the road as the T-Rex burst from the rainforest around them.

"_Food! Come back food!"_ A voice called out over the roar of the T-Rex, making Harry's head snap around.

'_What the-?'_ Harry wondered as the car took off for the command center. _"Who was that?!"_ He called out, watching as the Tyrannosaurus-Rex stopped completely as soon as the words left his mouth.

The car drove on, the tires practically screaming as it continued to race down the road. Everyone was panting from the adrenaline rush, freaking out – whether silently or loudly – about what had just happened to them and how everyone (except the lawyer of course) had made it out.

Muldoon kept glancing at Harry with a curious look on his face, not actually saying anything, but still wondering silently how the teenager was taking everything so calmly. He thought over the loud hisses that had emerged from his mouth right before the dinosaur had stopped, realizing he had been the only one to catch it.

Parking the jeep and running inside, Muldoon shut the door behind the four, hoping the children and Doctor Grant would make it back okay.

Harry and Ellie helped Ian down to the control room, the Kenyan game keeper shutting and locking doors behind them as they went. They needed to set and bind his wound before it could get worse. "So…how do we do this?" Harry finally asked when the supplies were gathered.

"Well…I've got experience with setting animal's bones…can't be much different than that." The blond replied, smiling sheepishly at the incredulous looks she was receiving from every other person in the room.

Sighing, Robert pulled his hat off. "Let's get to it then." He said with a sigh, grabbing Malcom's arms and pinning them after he put part of a balled up shirt in his mouth.

The night passed in apprehensive worry, tension lighting the air light lightning from a heat storm. Harry pulled the full story out of the adults quickly enough, making plans and thinking up ideas if worst came to worst. Sleep was taken in shifts, with at least two people up at a time.

The next morning dawned and the weary group finally decided to put their plan in action, restarting everything and hoping the powering up would work.

Just in case it didn't, Harry was already over at the basement-like room that held the fuse boxes. A radio and Mr. Arnold Ray accompanied him, making sure that everything would go off without a hitch. The older people weren't happy, but they were dealing with the emotion after a few well pointed out facts.

Muldoon stayed to protect the other four people, along with Ellie, who knew how to handle a gun. Arnold was more worried about the startup protocol going through, and as such insisted that he accompany Harry, who locked the door behind them, just in case something did happen. Ellie hit the enter switch at Mr. Ray's command, a loud click echoing through the empty bunker they were in. Over the radio, the older man guided Ellie through the start up sequence, glad to have taken the precaution before shutting down the system. When everything was set and nothing started back up right away, a pit formed at the bottom of the English teen's stomach.

The two dark haired males turned the power back on, which took awhile, even with two of them working on it.

"You ready?" The older man asked, glancing at Harry worriedly.

"You know the reason I insisted I came was because I'm a really fast runner. See if you can keep up, old man." Harry teased back, comfortable enough to do so with the man due to the fact they were in a life-threatening situation.

Taking a deep breath, they both limbered up, nerves making their appearance as they remembered the raptor's confinement was near where they were. "Let's go." The black man(1) finally said, unlocking and opening the door. "Run." He whispered, his eyes sharp as the two took in sight through the trees of the ripped up cage that used to stop the raptors from getting out.

Harry took off, the wind flying beneath his feet as he flew over the ground, not stopping to even glance behind him. He heard Mr. Ray's feet pounding only a meter or so behind him, as time seemed to slow while running through the path they had taken to the bunker.

A pained scream from Arnold almost made him pause, but he knew if he did he would be a velociraptor meal as well. _'Shit!'_ He screamed silently, knowing better than to waste his breath by speaking at the moment. He could do so when he was safely back inside the building. The screams continued and snarling voices reached his ears before the sound of something tearing and the screams suddenly stopped, his breath coming in pants now as he raced up the hill. Breathing hard, he risked a glance behind him, pausing to catch his breath and look around warily.

"Harry!" A voice called out in relief, making the teen's eyes widen in fear. Alan Grant was moving towards him, a hesitant smile on his tired face.

"Run! Run!" He panted out, the word clearly not registering on the man's level of hearing. "Run!" He said louder, grabbing his hand and jerking him towards the main building, starting to sprint for safety again.

"What's going on-? Oh crap." Dr. Grant said, catching sight of the Raptor's former cage and starting to increase the two's pace, helping pull Harry faster. His face was pale with fear, worry clearly shown on his features.

As soon as the two were inside the first secure door, the stopped again to breathe. "Kids are in the control room with Ellie. Went looking for you when you-" The older man panted out, his breathing uneven.

"We've got to move." Harry said nervously, his eyes huge, fixed on the face peering through the triple reinforced glass. A reptilian head looked at the two of them, both going shades paler at the sight. In sync, the two male's turned and raced through three more doors, slamming and locking the doors between them and the female Raptor now trying to break through the door.

Slamming the door shut, they tried to lock this one, only to find the locks wouldn't engage. "How can we lock a door that has no locks?!" Harry screamed, hearing muffled glass shattering.

"I found it!" Lex shrieked, the door lock engaging as she shouted.

"Um…question. H-How do we get out of here without getting eaten by that?" Tim asked shakily, noticing the one thing everyone else had forgotten, there were no other doors in the room.

"The air ducts!" Ellie suddenly said, pointing to a tipped over ladder on the floor.

"Hurry! She's breaking through the glass of the third door!" Alan said, keeping a sharp eye on the carnivore coming towards them.

The five humans raced up the stepladder, moving quickly as they could. The sound of glass cracking as Harry was half way up the ladder made him look over in horror at the window. Scampering up the last few rungs of the metal steps, he toppled the ladder over just in time. A second sooner and the raptor would have been able to use it to get up to them. Voices started to speak from below them, making Harry shake with fear. "There's three of them down there now." He whispered, following Ellie as they crawled across the ceiling.

Lex screamed as a Raptor's head lifted the tile she was on at the moment. Alan kicked it in the face several times; worried that Lex would become dino dinner rather quickly. Falling, Lex grabbed onto the edge of the hole, gripping it and being helped up by Ellie and Harry, who were closest to her. The velociraptors were snapping at her feet, trying to snatch up the easy snack that was trying to escape them. Tears leaked out as Lex tried to get over the close call she had just experienced, whimpering she huddled down for a moment, her whole body shaking from the close-call.

Waiting a moment for Lex to collect herself, the group moved into the air ducks and worked their way through them quickly. Jumping down onto the skeleton of the T-Rex, the group slowly worked their way down the scaffolding and onto the large, wired bones.

"Move, move, move!" Alan shouted, watching the Raptor that had appeared at the top of the staircase. Suddenly several of the connecting wires gave out, making everyone scream in fright. Tim slipped off and fell to the ground, Lex landing beside him as the wire that was supporting the bone she had been hanging onto gave out, the stud falling loose of the ceiling. Alan fell next, then Ellie, Harry jumping at almost the exact same time to avoid being crushed by the skull of the dinosaur.

Gathering together they started towards the exit, only to freeze in fright. Forming a circle with the two younger teens in the middle, the three older humans watched the three Velociraptors carefully, waiting to see who would move first.

o…X…o

Well, hope you enjoyed the first installment of this fic. I'm excited to finally be publishing it myself. I completed this fic a little while ago…school's been insane to try and get stories out with, so my new policy is the story has to be finished before I publish it. Otherwise it's just a bad idea…

See you in the next chapie!  
-Sora-


	2. Chapter 2

All information on the fic, disclaimer included are on the first chapter.

o…X…o

Last time:

_Gathering together they started towards the exit, only to freeze in fright. Forming a circle with the two younger teens in the middle, the three older humans watched the three Velociraptors carefully, waiting to see who would move first._

o…X…o

Chapter 2

o…X…o

"_We know one of you is a speaker. Move away from the other prey and through the larger gap between the three of us. If you do so, no harm will come to you or the other prey. They may leave without further attack."_ The largest of the three suddenly spoke, making Harry blink and stare at the dinosaur.

Swallowing nervously, he shivered as he stepped away, watching as the trio of raptors fixed their attention on him. Ignoring Alan and Ellie's pleads to step back in the group and dodging their desperate grabs, he slowly made his way through the largest gap in the group. "Run for the helicopter." He said softly before getting out of reach and stepping between the two dinosaurs. The trio of raptors turned and surrounded him, slowly getting closer. Ellie and Lex muffled a choked sob before they took off towards the doors, booking it for the helicopter. Ellie had to pick Tim up in order to get him to move, since he was going into shock from seeing Harry step out of the group. Because of that, Tim was the only one to see what happened next.

"_You can speak?"_ The obvious leader asked, a neutral-type tone. The raven-haired teen wasn't exactly sure how he could tell what emotion was in her voice, but decided not to think too hard on the subject.

"_Yes. Though I didn't know it included other reptiles. I thought it was just snakes I could talk to."_ He replied quietly, swallowing hard as the trio drew closer.

"_Interesting…we heard rumors, but we needed to be sure. Speakers are precious. We can't kill them. They're sacred and rare. Any pride with one is more powerful."_ The female murmured, her tail flicking back and forth as she watched the teen. She could smell hurt, death and old scars on him, wondering how he got that unique scent.

"_Don't I have to be willing?"_ Harry asked drily, silently wondering if his mind had broken completely.

"_You already did by stepping away from the other prey."_ The slightly smaller female said, a weird open-mouth grinning-smile appearing on her face.

"Oh." The dark haired teen said softly, looking around. _"Well, it looks like I'll be staying here for awhile…I'll need to adjust it to become appropriate for long-term living, since it looks like this is going to be your nesting grounds…right?"_ He added, pulling out his wand and setting down his pack. One of the Velociraptor's picked it up gently by one of it's straps, making sure not to rip the fabric as it hung from the raptor's jaw.

Over the next several weeks, Harry slowly started to transform the rooms, using his magic to create a more useful mansion/house-type building instead of an amusement park. He took his time, painting the walls, creating different furniture through transfiguration, animating the cleaning supplies to clean on a command in Parseltongue. Through his books, he learned to cast wards around the building, showing a decaying, abandoned building in case anyone wanted to check up on the island. Protection wards against natural disasters were also a major configuration he decided to put in after he remembered what had helped lead to this disaster.

When the new dinosaurs were born in the labs underground, he released the babies to the proper species, knowing it was in their genetic memory to take care of their babies. He made contact with several different herds, but preferred to stay with the velociraptors, who seemed to have adopted him as their own. He would keep up the incubators, just in case they were needed in the future.

Snakes became another thing he got to know while on the island. There were more than a few varieties, because of the rainforest that surrounded the compound. The raptor hatchlings had their own enclosure, the old Raptor's cage, so they could grow without the worry of small predators snatching one or two away. A protective dome was raised so no other dangers could come closer than a foot before the edge of the opening. A tricky part of this though, was casting animating charms on the lawn care products, making sure the hedges kept their shape, the lawn immediately around them was trimmed and well kept, all while making sure that he explained what he was doing so the raptors kept their hatchlings from being injured.

Soon, the new pack fell into a routine, the elder raptors got up, hunted for the food the younglings and they would need, making sure not to leave the pregnant and young mothers alone, so the herd could continue to grow. Then Harry would get up back at the compound, make his breakfast and, if necessary, apparate to the Florida Keys to get food supplies for himself. The food was put under stasis charms, just in case the generator that powered the area deactivated for some reason. The fences and most everything else was deactivated, so the herds could start to mingle and thrive as they should.

The green eyed teen's backpack was unpacked in his room, showing just how much had been in there in the first place. He still had contact with Gringott's, but the rest of the Wizarding World couldn't find him, thankfully. Shopping for anything in the Wizarding markets came with the help of a simple disguise: a hat to cover his scar. He used the backpack as a storage space, carrying the food, items he purchased and anything else he wanted inside it.

By mid-afternoon on these days, he was finished shopping and headed back to his home. Usually after he put everything away, he would go for long hikes with one of the herd, sometimes going camping so he could reach the further away herds without using a vehicle that may break down half way there. Usually on the longer trips two of the three eldest raptors stayed with him for protection. He was enjoying this routine even more than he thought he could. The solitariness, and peacefulness of the area was quite relaxing, something that he needed after his life in England.

Four years passed in this manner, with Harry watching, learning and caring for the different dinosaur herds and prides on the island. The herbivores were mostly made up of gossips, so there was plenty of 'small-town' news to be talked about. The younglings that Harry had given to different herds after they hatched had grown up and produced their own young. The one being that Harry avoided after first contact was the T-Rex. Every time he saw Harry, he tried to eat him, calling him food the whole while. Most of the time the young man ran across him, he had to escape on the back of Runtu, the second of the pack, because he just wasn't fast enough.

Recently, though, rumors had been spread about the herds, talking of another island a ways away from this one, another island of dinosaurs, their cousins. Harry truly wasn't sure what to make of this, but he knew that he wanted to find out what was going on and in order to do that, he had to go over to the other island, with protection of course. He didn't want to become a meal to the other pride of velociraptors there before he even got a chance to say anything to them.

A few mornings later, a fleet of helicopters sounded out, making him curious. Persuading Ocllo, the third eldest of the now large pack, to let him ride on his back to the coast, the two quickly make their way to the beach, darting through the rainforest at a rapid pace. Reaching the beach, Harry slipped off Ocllo's back and groped inside his bag for a set of binoculars. Focusing on the large amount of helicopters, he read the side of them, trying to figure out what was going on. Seeing the reinforced safari trucks attached to strong wires also helped him figure out what was happening. _"Ingen's sending hunters."_ He whispered, his eyes huge as he lowered the binoculars.

"_We need to warn the other raptor pride."_ Ocllo hissed out, his claws flexing in hatred at his creator-captor's name. Both their eyes were focused on the other isle, hoping they could figure out a way there that was quick enough.

The green eyed young adult numbly slipped the binoculars back into his bag before climbing up onto the velociraptor's back. Protection charms wrapped around him as they always did while he rode on one of his pride's backs. He didn't want to get caught by the shrubbery or by a branch while running fifty to sixty miles per hour through the forest.

The two arrived back at the small mansion and moved over to the nest where the others of the adult pack were watching over the newest set of hatchlings. Several of the year-old hatchlings were killed by a run in with the male T-Rex only a month ago, making everyone watch the younger hatchlings with a sharp eye. They didn't want anything to happen that couldn't be stopped.

"_Anahuarque, we need to speak with you."_ Harry murmured quietly, glancing at the adults around him. The leader of his adopted family stepped forward, her entire focus on his nest words. She could tell something was wrong, just by the way he was talking.

"_What is it? What happened?"_ Anah asked immediately, concern lacing her words at the look on Harry's face.

"_The other island is in danger. Hunters come to capture or kill the other pride there."_ Ocllo said, glancing at the other adults and hearing the murmurs race through the group.

"_We need to warn them then…"_ She responded, glancing at the other raptors as she made the decision.

"_I may be able to get a boat that can still run…clean it up and we can use it to move across to the other island… But the issue is we don't know where the others will be, so I can't guarantee that we'll land close to the nest."_ The only human there responded, glancing at the others in the group.

"_That's fine. We'll track the prey and the other pride while when we land. Leave it up to us."_ Runtu reassured him, the three eldest raptors moving away from the group to make plans with the strongest of the first hatchlings.

Harry moved off, following the slightly overgrown roads towards the river where he had found a largish river-cargo ship. "This should do." He murmured to himself, casting strengthening, repairing and other charms on the boat to fix it up. The last thing he did was cast a notice-me-not spell on it, keyed to him so no one else would be able to see it.

Walking quickly to his rooms, he grabbed what he needed, shoving it into his empty, well used, backpack. Darting out the doors to the house, he heard the tail end of the instructions Anah was leaving the rest of the pride. _"All set. I found a boat. Let's go."_ He called out, smiling at his old friends.

Saying their good-byes, the quartet made their way to the boat, climbing aboard and getting settled. "This is going to be an interesting lesson." Harry whispered sarcastically to himself as he started the boat and backed it up, turning it away from the dock quickly. "Woah!" He shouted as the boat kept turning when he straightened it out to go forward.

Panting slightly from the adrenaline rush, he kept talking to himself, knowing he looked crazy, but not caring at the moment. "Okay…small turns…" He muttered, shifting the boat so the speed handle was letting gas into the engine slowly. As he made his way out of the river and cove, his breath caught at the sight of Isla Somna before him. Pushing the boat to full throttle, he moved quickly towards the other island, knowing time was of the essence.

Three hours later, the boat was entering the cove of the main river; at least, that's what Harry could tell from the maps he was reading. Night was falling and he knew they had to dock before then because they couldn't risk turning on the lights.

Glancing up at the top of the cliff, he took note of the camp seeming to be set up there. _That will be the first stop once we beach this boat._ He thought, glancing at the trio of raptors below him, napping in the afternoon light. Protective instincts rose to the surface, making him worry if they would be okay after this. They were his first true family, the Weasleys and Granger had been okay, but as time went on, he had realized that most of them didn't consider him part of their family. They considered the Boy-Who-Lived as part of it, but not him. Not Harry.

Sighing and shaking his head to clear those thoughts, he turned his concentration back to the task at hand: finding a place to beach the boat where it wouldn't be found.

Half an hour later, the four beings stepped off the boat and moved onto the land. _"Harry, climb on, we're going in search of the prey. If we find them, sooner or later we'll find the raptors."_ Anahuarque commanded, glancing warily around. The smell of two large Tyrannosaurus-Rex's were permeating the air, making them very wary of attack, even if they couldn't hear the 'Rex's at the moment.

Nodding, Harry climbed on, resting his head on her neck and closing his eyes with a groan of relief. He was tired from the stress-induced first lesson of driving a boat and was happy enough to sit and let himself relax for a bit.

"_Sleep for awhile young one. We'll wake you when we need your help understanding the humans. You worked hard, now relax for a bit."_ The second in command crooned, noticing how tired he was. Obviously the last two nights of nightmare-induced sleep had been hard on him.

When they had first heard his nightmares years ago, they had thought he had been attacked, and upon entering the room, woke him with the splintering of his door. When those nightmares happened, they had started to sleep close by, not with him, for fear of accidently hurting him while they were sleeping, but close enough to wake up and crawl near him so he would settle down. The nightmares did go away for awhile, but sometimes, they would come back for a week and he would need them there to help him sleep at all.

"_Okay…"_ Harry mumbled, relaxing into unconsciousness as the spells to protect him from the bush wove around his body.

o…X…o

So, fun fact time! You may be confused as to the strange names of the raptors. I actually had trouble naming them for quite awhile, but I finally figured out the perfect names. Incan names. I know, weird right? But anyways, the names are as such:

Anahuarque - 1st in command/oldest - nickname: Anah  
Ocllo - 2nd in command/oldest  
Runtu - 3rd in command/oldest

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you find something that nees a correction, please tell me. I won't know unless you do! On that note-I'd like to thank Nancy Kaden for her help on a correction in the last chapter. Even if you don't find a mistake-please review and let me know your thoughts on the chapter.

Take care everyone!  
-Sora-


	3. Chapter 3

All information about this story is at the top of the first chapter. If you have any questions after you finish reading that, then you can ask it. -Sora-

o…X…o

Chapter 3

o…X…o

A half an hour later, night fell and an hour after that, the quartet found the decimated camp. _"A mated pair of 'Rex's hit the camp. They smell furious."_ The largest of the trio hissed out, scenting the air.

"_Young one. Wake up. We're here."_ Runtu murmured, watching with sharp eyes as Harry slowly came back to the land of consciousness, yawning the whole way.

"_We're here already?"_ The sleepy, green eyed young man asked, glancing around in slight confusion. In some ways, he hadn't yet recovered from the Dursley's treatment, and this was one of them. Sleep had always been hard to come by, so when he got a rare nap in, he was quite out of it for a while.

"_Yes. The larger group of prey seems to have pulled the lost prey and two other prey up from the edge of the cliff. It seems a T-Rex pride passed through here just a few moments ago-very angry. We'll need to be careful…"_ She responded, glancing back at him while he slid off her back, leaning against her to regain his balance. _"You're slow to waking up. The next chance we get, we'll watch over you as you sleep."_ She added quietly, her voice laced with worry.

Harry grunted in acknowledgement and strived to listen to the discussion between the large group of humans. _"They're planning on going to the main compound. The other pride's nesting grounds are there. When they escape, they're planning on coming back with more reinforcements and capturing more of us from the sounds of it."_ Harry informed the others, sounding more than slightly worried. Runtu hissed angrily, her slit eyes focusing on whom she wanted to kill the most. Her tail lashed angrily snapping a few branches. Immediately, guns were aimed from some of the fringe hunters of the group.

"_Quickly, they're coming to investigate the noise."_ Ocllo whispered as she moved backwards, further into the foliage.

"_We need to head to the other pack. Establish relations with them and warn them of the coming danger to their hatchlings."_ Anahuarque said as Harry slipped onto her back. As the hunters started pushing aside the thick rainforest plants, the quartet darted ahead of the group, moving quickly towards where they needed to go.

An hour later saw them passing through a large meadow, where herbivores were busy gossiping and eating, slipping back into the forest as quickly as possible so that they wouldn't risk the hunters' catching sight of them. Harry groaned in relief when they finally took a break, relaxing by a river for a half hour so they could rehydrate before crossing it. By now, the group was following the now more frequent scent of other Velociraptors.

Stopping at the edge of the other pride's territory, Anah sent out a call of greeting, asking for a meeting at the same time. Harry slipped off her back, stepping behind her and the other two flanking his sides for protection. They wouldn't risk their young one getting hurt if they could help it.

A call came back confirming the meeting and the four pride members waited patiently for the other pride to choose who would come. After ten minutes, six of what looked to be a mixture of young and older pride members appeared from the lengthening grass in front of them.

"_We come from the other island to warn you of a danger fast approaching."_ Anah started in, stating the words of peace, making the wary strangers relax slightly. _"Two leggers, have appeared on this island. They have plans to walk through your nesting grounds and come back later to hunt through our prey for themselves."_ She continued, moving to the side to show Harry.

"_How do we not know you are lying to steal our hatchlings?"_ Called one of the younger strangers.

"_I listened to their conversations myself. They were already making plans to come back with more reinforcements."_ Harry hissed, adding credibility as a speaker to his family's words. He shifted closer to the middle again, showing that he was not the leader of the group as the other pride had immediately thought he was, due to his Parseltongue status.

Murmurs spread through the other group, surprise and amazement rising up, before the group quieted again so their not-so-obvious leader could speak. _"We listen and take heed of your warnings."_ The eldest velociraptors stated, stepping forward to prove she was the leader of the pride. _"We would also like to invite you to our nesting grounds for the night. We're sure it's been a long day, and you probably haven't had much rest. Please accept our thanks and come relax. Tell us of the news on the other island."_ She said, drawing the formalities to a close.

"_We appreciate the offer and accept. May your hunting be fruitful."_ Anah replied, glancing over her shoulder so Harry would come forward to stand with her.

"_If you don't mind, would you share the news of this island with us as well? We're very curious as to what's happened over here."_ Harry asked politely, keeping in step with his family.

The younger raptors darted off, obviously going to warn the others what was going on. A few looked as if they wanted to stay, but went off to spread the news anyways, slipping through the grass almost completely silently.

"_We have no problem sharing the news of our island."_ The elder raptors assured Harry, their curiosity shining in their eyes.

Harry smiled and nodded, slipping through the grass quietly to the main outer nesting grounds. Settling down, the group started to chatter about their respective islands. Over the next three hours, the green eyes of the young man resting against his pride's leader slowly slipped close, off to sleep again. Finally after five minutes of even breathing, Anahuarque glanced down and shifted slightly in her laying position to make him more comfortable. The male leader of the other group paused in the middle of his sentence, glancing at where her gaze rested. _"Excuse Harry please, he hasn't been sleeping well for the last few days."_ She murmured, raising her head and turning her attention back to the conversation.

The group settled down for the night, Harry briefly waking up to spread out his sleeping bag as well as eat some small snacks.

The group woke half way through the night, loud crashes and screaming making them jerk awake. _"They're here!"_ The two leaders of the prides called out, making the group scatter to make sure the young were safe.

"_Cover your ears young one. This won't be pretty."_ Runtu whispered, the three elder's surrounding him to protect him from possible exposure to the human race that had almost destroyed their little one.

Harry slipped out ear muffs after casting a muting charm on them, listening to the silence and relaxing back into his sleeping bag. He didn't hold any loyalty to poachers. Greedy people who tried to endanger his adopted, extended family and his distant relatives weren't worth the effort. He'd been hurt too much to give a shit about them.

Twenty minutes later, Harry rose up, packing away his sleeping bag at the signal of his family. Slipping the bag onto his back, and himself onto Anahuarque, the group took off for the research facility, knowing they would need to look around for more supplies to fix the items that were broken at their own house/facility casting the repairing charm only worked for so long on electronics.

Snarling greeted their entrance to the main facility, making the three raptors close ranks around Harry. Sharp green eyes spotted four people rushing up the stairs towards a helicopter, the adults were glancing every so often behind them. Harry gasped softly, recognizing the form of Ian Malcolm as he glanced back and caught sight of Harry.

"_We need to move now. The humans may catch sight of me, which isn't a good idea to happen. At the moment they think I'm dead, which is a good thing at this point."_ Harry murmured, ducking back and behind Anahuarque. Hopefully all that Ian would think was that he was having a slight flashback.

The group moved into the basement, which still held a fully stocked top-of-the-line medical bay for any injured, sick or sedated animals or humans. They didn't want the few things that were broken to make other pieces of equipment break.

Carefully packing away the delicate mechanical pieces took some time to store, but by dawn everything they thought was important, was disassembled, shrunk and put into Harry's bag. Slipping back out of the building, the group head back to the clearing, the raptors and their hatchlings awake and chattering away about recent events.

Harry and the three other raptors soon said their good-byes, stating they had left the younglings by themselves long enough. It was dangerous to leave them on their own for too long. Other meat eaters seemed to think it would be okay to move in on their territory then and try and demolish their pride.

After reaching the bay, the group watching as another ship took off from the port before they left the harbor under the wards Harry had created. The boat was quite large, making Harry wonder why such a ship was there in the first place, having not seen it there before. Shrugging to himself, he moved the boat forward, ready to head back.

It took a half a day to travel back to the other island, the waves being much higher and the ocean a good deal rougher than it was the last time. Finally, as dusk was starting to set in, the group manages to make it to the shore they had launched from only two days ago.

"_Let's go home."_ Harry said in relief, finally back on dry land and thankful for it. The four beings slowly walked up the overgrown road, careful now that it was dark out. They were wary about the dangers, but not enough to stop talking.

"_You need to sleep again."_ Ocllo pointed out, smirking slightly at his annoyed glance back at him. Harry could feel eyes on them, but knew that they wouldn't attack him or his family, making him feel a short burst of relief, before that emotion faded back as well.

"_Well not all of us can laze about while others do the work."_ Harry snipped back playfully, exhausted enough that the statement had no heat, only sleepiness seeped throughout the words.

"_Come along children, we're almost there."_ Runtu pointed out as the group exited the trees and entered the trimmed grass of the area around their nesting grounds.

"_Let's just go. I'm exhausted."_ The sleepy green eyed young man murmured, hiding a huge yawn behind one of his hands. He was ready for his bed. Anything else could wait until tomorrow.

The next months were spent travelling between the two islands, exploring the second island, organizing the two prides, collecting items that could be of use for the other island, cleaning up an area of the lab to make a makeshift guest room for Harry, while layering charms, wards and protections around it to keep people from noticing the changes taking place.

Slowly, over the course of the first few weeks, the group went back to normal, with a few small changes taking place. The velociraptors on Isla Sorna had adopted him into their family and were now his escort whenever he was on the island. The new island, Site B as Harry had found out it was called from the notes in the research lab, was much, _much_ more dangerous than Jurassic Park.

That morning, the group was gathering in the clearing, training the newest hatchlings the primary foundations of hunting when a plane circled closer than any had before. Harry's eyes stayed on the sky, watching warily for any sign of movement. After an hour of silence, he started to relax again, only to practically vibrate with tension when he heard a loud crash and soon after that a very angry, triumphant roar from the Spinosaurus in the near distance.

"Shit." He murmured, glancing nervously at the forest. _"Check the eggs. Hurry!"_ He exclaimed worry shining in his eyes. The sounds were too close to the nesting grounds for him _not_ to worry. If something destroyed their next group of hatchlings, it would be dangerous for their pride. They were too small of a group already, so without the next group of hatchlings, they could possibly be killed off because of how dangerous the island was.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, three raptors tore off towards the hatchling grounds, two of the egg-layers and a male, all worried about their future. Three more off duty egg-guards quickly followed, hoping nothing had happened. Ten minutes passed with the group making plans and worrying in general about the situation. Harry grabbed his bag and walked over to Ocllo, _"We need to find out what is going on. Would you mind taking me towards the noise?"_ He asked her softly, knowing Anahuarque would need to stay with the group.

"_Two of my eggs are gone!"_ Cried out one of the egg-bearers, her distraught voice carrying over the pride.

"_We're going to find out what happened. Do you want to come track the thieves? I have an idea of who they are…"_ Harry murmured, frowning as the group gathered.

Three of the younger males stepped forward as the egg-bearer walked up next to them. _"Let's go."_ Her distraught and angry voice making any worries or doubts disappear under a hardening anger. Just as the small group was going to set off, a distress call from the main compound alerted them to another problem. _"It's on the way. We'll check it out. If it's anything important, we'll send someone back."_ Ocllo said, glancing at her alpha and beta as Harry climbed onto her back.

"_All right. Be careful."_ Anah murmured as the other pride leader gave the four members of her pack directions.

Slipping off into the woods, the group followed the scent trails, leading through the refurbished mansion-home. _"There were intruders that ran through the cages only a few moments ago. They were running towards the prey fields from what I heard."_ The lone male that met up with the group said in greeting. _"If we get there quick enough, we may be able to find them. One of them had the scent of our eggs on him."_ He continued with, making the group quickly take off in a hurry.

Laying flat on Ocllo's back; the two burst out of the woods and into the herbivores' feeding grounds. Darting across the field, the group of six slipped into the dense foliage again, picking up the scent trail and going after the one that veered away from the rest. _"Stay hidden with Harry. We'll take care of this prey."_ One of the egg-guards snarled out, identifying one of the scents as the egg-stealer.

"_Be careful. We don't know if they have their own weapons."_ Harry warned, slipping off Ocllo's back to land crouched on the ground. Burying himself in the foliage, the dark haired young man curled up, resting his head on his sister's stomach. _"You know, I don't think I've ever told any of you how grateful I am that you demanded I come with you all those years ago. So…thank you, Ocllo."_ He murmured, tuning out the screams of fear and panic. Hearing a rustle in the bushes, the green eyed male peaked up over Ocllo's stomach, his arm wrapping around it to help push himself up. Seeing nothing he slid back down, snuggling against the warmth of the body next to him.

"_We never regretted it for a moment, regardless of thanks or not. You're part of our pride, Harry."_ She hissed softly, smiling slightly in her own weird way.

Silence descended on the two for a few minutes before the all-clear call emerged from the trees off to their left.

Taking off in that direction, the two emerged from the foliage and rejoined the group. _"We have the scent, but we need to go back and check in with the pride. The prey is up in the trees now, or gone, so we have probably the rest of today and up until dawn tomorrow to get back here."_ The egg-bearer explained softly as their guards scoured the area for another trail.

"_Then let's head back for the night. It's T-Rex territory here, too dangerous to sleep in if we stay."_ Harry suggested, hearing words of agreement from everyone else. Everyone took off for the pride's territory, hearing a roar of anger in the distance. _"Definitely don't want to be caught by that."_ He murmured, gripping his sister's neck so he wouldn't slip off, his magic anchoring the rest of his body to her.

o…X…o

Soooo… Yes? No? Maybe so? What'd you think? Sorry for the really late update.

Laters!  
-Sora-


	4. Chapter 4

So...last chapter guys! Hope you enjoy, and please leave a comment for me in the form of a review! I love hearing that you love the story, but I kinda would like to know why you love it, ya know? Anyways, enjoy! -Sora-

o…X…o

Last time:

"_Then let's head back for the night. It's T-Rex territory here, too dangerous to sleep in if we stay."_ Harry suggested, hearing words of agreement from everyone else. Everyone took off for the pride's territory, hearing a roar of anger in the distance. _"Definitely don't want to be caught by that."_ He murmured, gripping his sister's neck so he wouldn't slip off, his magic anchoring the rest of his body to her.

o…X…o

Night fell and passed quickly, Harry falling into a fitful sleep on his bed inside the transformed headquarters. The only thing he had been worried about was the illusion charms breaking, which obviously hadn't happened. When pre-dawn hit, the group of seven were off again, moving quickly to catch up to where the egg-stealers had been the night before. Day had dawned an hour before they reached the spot, having to avoid a rampaging spinosaurus, as well as a lone female T-Rex.

"_They've left for the day, moving towards the flyers' nesting grounds."_ Ocllo hissed, her snout scenting the air around them for old traces of their target prey.

"_If we move south on land towards where the river meets the bay, we should be able to beat them and plan an ambush. I'm pretty sure they're headed to the beach in order to escape."_ Harry suggested, pulling out the old maps of the island that he kept in his bag for occasions such as this. Glancing it over, his finger traced an invisible path on the mostly-blank paper.

"_Agreed."_ The lone egg-bearer said, her claws flexing at the thought of finally getting her eggs back. Although if she didn't find her eggs with them… Well, she would just say it wouldn't be pleasant.

The group moved off, using their dexterity to move quickly through the brush. Harry would never get tired of racing fifty to sixty miles an hour through thick jungle on the back of a vicious predator. Some things just couldn't be topped. Although riding his Firebolt did come quite close, especially when he was flying low. Sighing, he settled in for another hour or so of travel. The group would take a break then, before starting off towards the edge of the isle. Knowing that even at the speeds they moved at it would take awhile to travel the large island, the group settled for a prolonged run, saving their energy for later.

After finally arriving at the perfect ambush area, the group set out to remove their prints from the area so as to not cause suspicion. Harry helped with that by casting a few light wind charms to make the sand look more natural.

"_We'll pounce on them closer to the ocean-lake. It should be an easy capture as their guard should be down. But step lightly. We don't want to reveal ourselves too soon."_ Ocllo instructed the younger raptors as they set up for the ambush. Hunting human prey was very different than hunting their regular prey.

Only a few minutes passed before the group of raptors could hear the clumsy movement of their soon-to-be-captured-but-not-yet-killed prey. _"Be ready…and…now!"_ Ocllo snarled viciously, the egg-guards and herself surrounding them quickly.

"_No biting! I want my egglings first!"_ The only other female snarled, snapping at the two younger guards as they stepped forward slightly.

"Get down on the ground. She's trying to challenge us." Alan Grant said softly, slowly falling to a kneeling position, hoping against hope that they would make it out alive-despite their now _very_ slim chances of survival.

Harry stepped out of the brush behind the group, circling to the front of the group soundlessly from the outside so the humans remained unaware of him for as long as possible. _Hm…it seems Doctor Grant couldn't stay away._ He thought, smiling slightly and helping the raptors calm a bit by way of his magic. He listened quietly to the conversation taking placing, hissing a translation to the others.

"I'd suggest you explain why one of your comrades took the eggs in the first place." Harry voiced out, finally announcing his until now, unnoticed presence. Heads snapped up and the older man who knew him from before paused before gasping in shock. Harry's form was pressed against one of the male Raptors, his hands scratching an itchy spot behind his ear, making the dangerous being relax enough to purr.

"H-Harry? How are you alive?! …and touching a Raptor…." He asked in a daze, confusion and worry prevalent in his voice.

"Now now, I gave you a suggestion, shouldn't you listen to me? The others tend to get a little snappy when things aren't explained and they're treated like stupid animals." Harry said by way of reply, watching sharply as the woman stuttered out the story, too scared to do anything but tell the truth. Humming in interest, he nodded to Ocllo to leave them alone. _"They're innocent. We do not kill innocents when on a hunt of vengeance."_ He hissed lowly, loud enough for the closest Raptor to him to hear and send the message to her.

Grumbles were heard before Ocllo hissed in agreement and watched carefully as the egg-bearer and a primary egg-guard picked up their unborn younglings and slipped into the woods. His sister waited next to him, ready to kill if the group in front of them started making problems. She would guard him while he stayed back to talk to the prey, sticking to his side like super glue.

"You could come with us Harry. Escape from the island's curse. The world is still there for you." The eldest tried to persuade him as the teen looked on in awe and his parents looked on in fear. "Lex, Tim, Ellie and Robert ((the game warden from Kenya-remember? I never killed him off…)) would love to know you're still alive." He tried to persuade the young man, knowing the effort may be futile, but still wanting to try.

"Why should I, Dr. Grant? Humanity has hurt me far more than any Raptor or spinosaurus has ever. Look up my history if you don't believe me. It was blaring all over the United Kingdom's news channels fo0r weeks before I was offered to a chance to come here by the U.S. ambassador. Besides, after the war I was dead inside.

"I still am to an extent. My family has been the ones to support and help me become me again. Not the people I saved. Not the world. Not humanity." He replied bitterly, the female next to him butting her head against his arm and purring lightly, hearing the sadness and betrayal in his voice, even if it wasn't directed at the group in front of him.

Hugging her around her neck, he shook his head. "No, I don't think I will. Though feel free to come visit me again on Isla Somna or here on Isla Nublar if you want to try and convince me again, or to just talk. The others will you and anyone who accompanies you to me without harming or killing you, they promised. Can't say much about the 'Rex though. We think he was dropped while in the egg." He added with a half smile. Stepping back and slipping into the foliage without breaking a twig.

The four survivors caught sight of him swinging up fearlessly onto the back of the deadly reptile that had stayed back with him, before losing sight of him when the two moved deeper into the island interior.

Harry sighed and rested his cheek against his sister's scales, feeling the quick movement that beat a tempo. _"Well, the future just got more interesting."_ He whispered, only Ocllo hearing his words.

"_We'll take it as it comes. Who knows? Maybe one day the oldest prey will come for a friendly visit."_ She suggested, humor in the very depths of her words.

"_Who knows? Perhaps he will, but for now…let's go home."_ He replied, contentment seeping into his words as he grinned at the multiple voices agreeing with his statement.

Fin.

o…X…o

Again, thanks for sticking with me and having patience with me! :) It's been crazy fun and I hope at least some of you wil stay with me or read some of my other stories-I do have several good ones that I think several of you would enjoy. Anyways, hope to see you ijn my next fic when I finish it! Take care!

-Sora-


End file.
